NÃO É NADA PESSOAL galera,voltei cap6 completo on
by caderninho azul
Summary: Ele era o escolhido para seduzi-la. E ela estava em suas mãos. Até que o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro.
1. A missão e a promessa

Capítulo 1  
A MISSÃO E A PROMESSA

Fazia frio.

O loiro observava o vento se mostrando em uma árvore próxima a propriedade dos Malfoy breve seu pai entraria no cômodo para informar o que ele teria de essa sina,odiava sua vida.

Por que logo ele teria que fazer o trabalho sujo?Mas,obviamente , depois do que aconteceu no Ministério com o seu pai era previsível que ele,o filho teria que consertar o erro para proteger a família.

Família?Essa palavra quase o fez rir;Lucius,Narcisa e ele podiam ser tudo menos uma família.

O pai entrou no cômodo acordando-o de seus o pai não estava sozinho,Peter Petigrew o acompanhava estranhamente curvado.

-Sabe porque estou aqui Draco,a segurança de nossa família só depende de você-Lucius avisou encarando seriamente o filho.

-O Lorde das Trevas quer um serviço pretende invadir Hogwarts mas para isso você precisa deixar o castelo mais vulnerável.

Draco franziu a testa sem só isso?

-Mas isso não vai ser a única coisa,Draco -Lucius o alertou.

-O mais difícil vai ser a 2a parte do á de saber sempre onde Potter,Weasley e Granger estão.

Draco riu debochado.

-Também devo entrar pro fã-clube de Harry Potter?-perguntou irônico.

O pai colérico começou a falar com sua voz mais ameaçadora.

-A situação não é para brincadeiras, são as duas primeiras partes do precisa de idéia para saber a localização do trio a maneira mais fácil é se aproximar da Sangue-Ruim.

-A Granger?-ele perguntou incerto-é impossível,ela é a mais inteligente,nunca facilitaria uma aproximação...

Rabicho o cortou com sua voz chiada:

-Não importa se ela não vai facilitar as coisas,seu dever é seduzi-la.

Draco se engasgou com a própria saliva:

-Como disse?

-Seduzi-la é o único jeito de uma aproximação -afirmou Rabicho - o Lorde está muito irritado,ele não quer falhas,não quer se decepcionar.

-Mas....-começou Lucius inseguro e parando de falar.

-Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar,Malfoy -disse Rabicho.

-Nã.meta.-vociferou Lucius.

Mas Draco não estava mais prestando atenção,preocupado com a tarefa que ele estava julgando humanamente impossível só tentava bolar um plano que conseguisse aproxima-lo de Granger.

N/A:É o 1o capítulo da fic e não tá muito animadora mas garanto que vai ,não custa nada e vou responder a todos sem falta.


	2. Comprando briga

Beco calor escaldante preenchia as ruas de forma desagradável tornando o lugar ainda mais cheio do que de costume.  
E, em frente ao Floreio e Borrões estava uma castanha levemente apreensiva parada e se esforçando para não ser atropelada pelas pessoas que passavam apressadas.  
De repente a porta da loja se abriu bruscamente se chocando com o seu corpo fazendo com que ela caísse assustada no chão.

- Olha quem está ...- comentou um loiro cuja voz fria e arrastada à castanha poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar.

- Malfoy. – ela disse se levantando sentindo a raiva surgir.

- É uma surpresa.- ele disse fazendo com que ela franzisse a testa.

- Surpresa por quê? Vim comprar meu material como qualquer um, aliás, como você, não?

Ele riu fazendo com que por um momento ela se esquecesse da raiva. Não era um riso de zombaria, tampouco de deboche que por tantos anos ela havia sido acostumada. Era o mesmo riso que ela dividia com Harry e Rony.

- Não precisa ficar toda irritada. Não te esperava aqui porque você é sempre tão certa em tudo que é estranho te ver na véspera das aulas.

Hermione sorriu sem pensar com o elogio, mas logo depois se deteve. Qual era o jogo de Malfoy? Por que ele estaria sorrindo e sendo amigável logo depois do que aconteceu no Ministério? Afinal era em parte por causa dela que seu pai agora estava preso.  
Mas antes que Hermione pudesse dizer alguma coisa, sentiu duas mãos nos seus ombros, um de cada lado.

- Algum problema Hermione? – perguntou Harry estreitando os olhos para Malfoy. A garota parecia ter acabado de acordar.

- Er...Não. Eu e Malfoy estávamos... Só...Só conversando. – ela disse provocando uma desconfiança em Harry e Rony que se entreolharam confusos.

- Você e Malfoy, desde quando? – perguntou Rony cruzando os braços.

- Ai Rony, não enche! Foi só uma conversa. – falou Hermione começando a ficar preocupada.

- É mesmo, qual é o problema Weasley? – debochou Malfoy rindo, mas logo parando porque Rony partira com tudo pra cima dele. Harry mais rápido puxou o amigo de cima do loiro que exibira um leve corte no canto da boca.

- EU NÃO SEI QUAL É O SEU PLANO, Malfoy, mas sei que está armando alguma coisa!

- Rony, o que está fazendo? – sussurrou Hermione chocada ao ver metade da rua apreciando a cena.

- O que estou fazendo?- disse Rony se virando pra ela.- estou comprando briga com o Malfoy que é a mesma coisa que você deveria estar fazendo. Ué, ele não diz que não tenho como comprar nada? Muito bem, estou comprando briga. O que acha Malfoy?

O loiro havia erguido as suas sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo, mas depois deu um sorriso sarcástico e respondeu:

- Acho patético.

- Acha, não é? É claro que acha, você e seu querido pai obviamente... – mas Rony não pode terminar a frase porque Hermione o puxou com força.

- Rony, vamos parar por aí. Ninguém mencionou o pai de Malfoy.

- Ora, mas você nunca se preocupou com isso. Suponho que esteja com medo que ele chore na frente dos outros.

- Ele não vai fazer isso.- de repente falou Harry surpreendendo os dois.

- Não? E como você sabe?- perguntou Rony.

- Porque ele já foi embora.

Rony e Hermione se viraram, mas só viram o lugar onde antes havia Malfoy vazio. Pra onde ele teria ido?


	3. Quase

Capítulo 3:

- Ou seja, minha reputação acabou em dois tempos por causa do maldito plano.

- Foi azar, mas alguém desconfiou de alguma coisa?

- O Weasley, claro. E por incrível que pareça a Granger me defendeu.

- Isso não é bom. Parece que você está com a guarda baixa.

- Então o que sugere?

- Volte a ser o que era pelo menos por 24 horas. Isso deixará a sangue-ruim confusa.

- Vou tentar.

- Tudo está em suas mãos, não desperdice nenhuma oportunidade de ficar perto dela. Entendeu?

- Sim.

- Boa Sorte filho, vai precisar.

[ fim|do|flashback| ]

Draco Malfoy lembrava da conversa, preocupado sem saber, sem notar que a solução de seus problemas estava na cabine ao lado.

_____________________________________________________

- Dá pra parar, Rony?

- Não, Hermione. Eu só quero saber porque estava protegendo o Malfoy daquele jeito.

- Eu não defendi nada, você que...

- Eu o quê? Só agi como ele teria agido se tivesse por cima, e você sabe muito bem disso!

- Para de ser teimoso, pessoas mudam.

Harry e Rony se encaravam e começaram a rir quase que instantaneamente. O moreno esperou que sua respiração se regulasse para falar.

- Agora vou ter que ficar do lado do Rony, o Malfoy mudar? O que você anda bebendo?

Hermione revirou os olhos com impaciência.

- Escutem vocês dois: primeiro, que fique claro que eu falo com que eu quiser falar. – Rony abriu a boca para interrompê-la, mas a garota não lhe deu chances para emitir qualquer som. Segundo: Rony, você disse que agiu como ele agiria se estivesse por cima. Mesmo que eu esteja errada com o "pessoas mudam", você também está pois se rebaixou a ele para enfrentá-lo – agora Harry que puxou ar para dizer alguma coisa mas Hermione novamente foi implacável – ah, e terceiro: o que há de tão errado em falar com o Malfoy?

- TUDO! – disseram os dois em uníssono.

Ela desistiu de discutir com os garotos e voltou sua atenção ao livro que estava lendo antes de ser interrompida por Rony. Não deu um parágrafo de leitura que o ruivo tirou o livro do alcance dela perguntando:

- Você esqueceu quem ele é? Quer dizer, é o Malfoy. Você sabe; aquele que coloca defeito em qualquer grifinório, que faz o possível para arruinar nossas vidas, aquele filho de Comensal.

Harry comentou aprovando as palavras de Rony.

- Hermione, você tinha razão: pessoas mudam. Pessoas, não Malfoy. Esses daí não podem nem ser considerados humanos.

A garota se recusou em continuar a discussão.

- Vocês podem devolver meu livro?

- Você quem sabe. – disse Harry pegando o livro das mãos de Rony e entregando- o para Hermione – mas saiba que Malfoy está tramando alguma coisa.

Ela revirou os olhos cética, mas sorriu ao abrir o livro novamente. Mais alguns parágrafos de leitura e Rony a interrompeu.

- Se importa Rony? – a castanha perguntou já cheia de má vontade. – O que é agora?

O ruivo corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Sabe como é, a gente precisa trocar de roupa...

Com raiva e uma sensação de estar sendo enxotada da cabine, ela rapidamente saiu entrando na cabine ao lado esperando ver algum conhecido.

Mas o que ela viu não foi sequer um rosto mas um corpo cujo peitoral estava nu exibindo um abdome firme e poucos pelos loiros. Quando a pessoa se virou acabando de abotoar alguns botões, Hermione encontrou o cabelo loiro com alguns fios caindo tentadoramente nos olhos cinza que a encarava tentadoramente.

Malfoy.

Seguiu-se um momento desconfortável cujo Hermione tentou desesperadamente não pensar na cena que acabara de presenciar, mas falhando miseravelmente nisso. Tentando escapar do rosto intimidador de Malfoy encarou a blusa do uniforme recém-colocado. Foi um erro. Ela se lembrou do que se escondia por baixo do fino tecido e estremeceu. Sem graça, ela subiu os olhos para o rosto novamente e Malfoy a encarava levemente curioso mas também havia malícia nos seus olhos, o que significava que ela havia sido pega olhando pela segunda vez o corpo do loiro.

- Er... – ela começou a procurar uma desculpa plausível. – Er... Vejo que você já colocou o uniforme, eu só estava conferindo porque sou monitora. Então tenho que conferir se todos já se vestiram porque... Eu... É meu dever... Além... Porque sou monitora.

Malfoy sorriu sacana.

- Eu sei Granger, também sou monitor, caso tenha esquecido.

Ela corou se sentindo uma idiota, mas decidiu continuar a conversa.

- Er... Eu me lembro nas reuniões. É que eu não te vi lá hoje.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Mas eu estava do seu lado. Bem, de qualquer forma, não lembro de ter que conferir o uniforme dos alunos. – ela mudou de assunto.

- Tava procurando Harry e Rony, você os viu?

Malfoy riu sarcástico.

- Claro, logo depois de termos jogado xadrez.

Ela ficou sem-graça, mas Malfoy não ligou.

- A propósito, obrigado pelo que fez por mim no Beco Diagonal ontem.

Hermione o olhou chocada. Ele realmente estava a agradecendo por alguma coisa? Logo depois dela ficar encarando seu abdome ridiculamente atraente?

- Er... De nada. – ela sentiu que estava mais do que na hora de ir embora. – Então, eu vou indo.

Ela se virou para trás andando depressa e esquecendo a porta atrás dela.

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos de novo, só viu os olhos cinza de Malfoy a encarando preocupadamente.

- Você tá bem?

Ela se sentou sentindo uma dor forte na testa.

- Vou sobreviver. Eu bati de cara na porta?

Ele deu uma risada rouca confirmando com a cabeça. Hermione revirou os olhos se odiando. Ainda rindo, Malfoy a ajudou a levantar.

- Só podia ser eu. – ela comentou mais para si mesma do que para ele.

- Acho que não foi nada demais, só que quando chegar em Hogwarts você deveria ir na Ala Hospitalar.

Ele parou de falar finalmente se dando conta da aproximação dos dois, ela também notou isso porque eles ficaram parados se encarando.

Dentro de Malfoy acontecia uma batalha de sentimentos. Queria estar com a cabeça somente no plano, na missão. Mas, por que de repente ele se preocupava de verdade com ela? Por que parecia haver algo novo nos seus olhos castanhos? Por que parecia estar encarando-a pela primeira vez se a primeira vez foi há cinco anos?

Sem pensar, Malfoy se aproximou de Hermione e a garota também não se afastou. Quando os lábios estavam se roçando e seus olhos não conseguiam se desgrudar dos dela, a porta da cabine se abriu e a senhora que todo ano vendia doces colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta perguntando:

- Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?

Malfoy pensou em bater a porta na cara dela e se virar para Hermione, mas apenas tirou o dinheiro do bolso e perguntou para Hermione que estava corada de vergonha:

- Você quer alguma coisa?

- Quero. Ir embora. – e foi o que ela fez deixando um Malfoy confuso e satisfeito para trás.

- Onde você estava? - Rony exigiu saber perguntando com a boca cheia de sapos de chocolate.

- Perguntando ao maquinista quando vamos chegar. – ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Não é estranho os doces só virem agora? – comentou Harry fazendo carinho em Bichento que ronronava feliz ao seu colo.

- Falta de sorte. – concordou Rony ainda falando com a boca cheia.

- Eu que o diga. – lamentou Hermione pensando no que quase acontecera e logo depois se repreendendo.

- Como assim? Você nem tava com fome! – exclamou Rony.

- Pare de falar com a boca cheia, Ronald! – ela ralhou comendo uma tortinha para enganar.

- Hermione... – Harry a chamou – por que você não trocou de roupa?

- Por Merlin, to indo. – a garota dizendo isso pegou sua bolsa e foi para a cabine de Gina, tomando cuidado para manter distância de Malfoy.

N/A: Era pra esse capítulo ser maior, em todo caso... O que acharam? O próximo é "O Bilhete". Que era pra ser este.


	4. O bilhete

Parte superior do formulário

4.O bilhete

-E e então Potter?Quanto pagou para aparecer no Profeta Diário ?

Em pleno sexto ano as antigas implicâncias continuavam.

-O mesmo que seu pai pagou pra se livrar de Askaban,Malfoy.

Não havia vestígios de sorrisos nos rostos dos meninos e se seguiu um clima ,como sempre,foi a primeira a falar:

-Apenas o ignore.

Mas ela falou receosa e isso ,por um momento chocou os garotos que a encararam surpresos mas a castanha já tinha dado as costas e agora seguia para o Grande Salão com os demais.

A tradicional comemoração e as boas-vindas com o discurso de Dumbledore demorou mais que o hora caótica dos alunos irem para as suas respectivas salas comunais Draco Malfoy colocou um pergaminho amassado na mão de Gina Weasley ao passar pela a garota se deu conta ele já estava longe demais.

-Vai ficar parada aí Gina?-perguntou Hermione mal humorada tentando guiar os primeiranistas.

-Desculpa-ela responde automaticamente olhando para o pergaminho com atenção:estava endereçado a Harry Potter .Mas por que Malfoy havia colocado em sua mão?-ei,Hermione!Hermione!

A castanha se virou irritada,fruto da bronca que acabara de dar nos primeiranistas.

-O que foi ?Estou fazendo o meu trabalho como monitora e você está parada que nem uma..

-Tá,não tenho tempo.Só entregue isto ao..

Mas Gina não conseguiu acabar porque ela e Hermione foram brutalmente empurradas por terceiranistas que discutiam com os primeiranistas que Hermione acabara de brigar.

-Depois nos falamos Gina,as coisas tão saindo de controle – e com raiva ela avançaou para os estudantes se afastando da outra.

-Mas..- a ruiva tentou em vã Hermione já subia decidida as escadas de olho em quartanistas com gemialidades Weasley.

Gina bufou e tentou seguir caminho mas alguém a puxou:Rony.

-Viu a Hermione?

-Ah,ela ta tentando matar uns alunos,pode ser fatal – comentou com naturalidade ao lembrar do bilhete – espera Rony!Entrega pro Harry esse..

Mas outra pesssoa a interrompera:McGonagall que deu uma bronca aos dois envolvendo Filch e o mal uso da manutenção da disso Gina esperou estar sã e salva no salão comunal pra entregar o lá viu Harry jogando xadres com Dino mas decidiu esperar Rony e Hermione.

Com a chegada dos dois ela se aproximou um pouco mais segura de si.

-Oi –ela disse recebendo respostas de todos.

-Hum..Gina, você não tinha que entregar um bilhete?-diz Hermione

-Pro Harry,né?-perguntou Rony atraindo olhares fazendo com que Gina corasse contra a vontade.

-É,o Malfoy deixou na minha mão e...

Harry se levantou e a garota se sobressaltou com o movimento repentino.

-Você deixou o Malfoy colocar o bilhete na sua mão?-ele parecia preocupado.

-Bom,não é que eu vá me queimar nem nada dissoe afinal acho que ele deve ter se confudido ..-ela só notou no absurdo que dizia quando ouviu o eco de sua voz..

-Claro –não havia mais preocupação no rosto de Harry mas raiva.

Esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer –Hermione o defendeu –e mesmo que não tivesse, ele pode ter apenas suposto que Gina entregaria.

-Estou surpreso com você –Harry falou com Gina ignorando Hermione-esperava um pouco mais de bom senso.

-Apoiado!-exclamou Rony e as garotas franziram a testa.

-O que eu fiz?-perguntou Gina.

-O bilhete podia estar envenenado ou sei lá –explicou Rony impaciente.

-Vocês estão exagerando,ele não iria.. –começou Hermione.

-Não?Por que não?Esqueceu que foi o pai dele que colocou o diário de Tom Riddle no caldeirão de Gina naquele dia no Beco Diagonal?

Gina começou a se irritar,tudo que queria era entregar o maldito bilhete.

-Isso foi há muito tempo,eu não tenho mais 11 anos!-ela protestou um pouco mais alto que pretendia.

-Então pare de agir como se tivesse!

Se seguiu um silêncio constrangedor no qual o salão comunal julgava e criticava através dos olhares.

Gina entregou o bilhete de má vontade na mão de Harry.A sensação do contato de pele foi elétrica mas ela estava muito aborrecida para notar.

-Engula o bilhete-falou com raiva.

-Muito maduro da sua parte-disse ele abrindo opergaminho.

-E paranóico da sua.

Ele a encarou com raiva mas ela já se dirigia para o buraco do retrato,

-Pra onde vai?

-Pra a biblioteca,se não for muito imaturo da minha parte.

Ela ia sair quando Hermione disse:

-Impossível,ela não abre hoje.

A ruiva deixou escapar um rugido histérico e entrou no dormitório batendo a porta.

-Que gênio sua irmã tem-comentou Harry perplexo com a explosão.

-Pois é,achamos que ela herdou da mamãe.E tudo isso por causa desse bilhete.

-Já teve tanto suspense que até eu quero saber-disse Dino se levantando mas ao notar nas expressões pouco motivadoras de Harry,Rone e Hermione se deteve- mas acho melhor ver a Gina...

Ele se virou para os dormitórios mas Hermione disse:

-Você não vai conseguir entrar lá.

Ele se virou preocupado:

-Acha que ela trancou a porta?

-Não,mas é proibido meninos entrarem nos dormitórios das garotas.

-Ah-ele se acalmou – bom,vou procurar o Dino então.

-Ele ta na Ala que alguém o empurrou da escada.

Os garotos olharam para ela assustados e ela disse:

-Não precisam ficar preocupados,o garoto que o empurrou já está de detenção.

Dino olhou pra ela incrédulo.

-Na verdade,eu queria saber se ele estava bem.

-Er,..eu tava mais preocupada em punir o aluno..-ela o encarou como quem se desculpa.

-Tudo bem,vou visita-lo agora.

-Ah,não é permitida a entrada de visitas depois do toque de recolher –ela informou

-Nós temos toque de recolher?-perguntava Rony a Harry que sacudiu os ombros também compartilhando da surpresa do começou a se irritar com Hermione e suas repsostas:

-Então vou ao corujal.

-Ah,também não á fechado- corrigiu de novo Hermione.

-Então vou pro quarto –ele olhou com raiva pra garota esperando que ela o corrigisse – posso?

-A vida é sua – Hermione respondeu sem entender a raiva do garoto.

Ele entrou no dormitório batendo a porta também.

-Notaram que ta todo mundo irritado hoje?-ela perguntou e se surpreendeu com os olhares reprovadores de Harry e Rony –que foi?

-Você tem de parar de ficar corrigindo as pessoas,é muito desconcertante- comentou Harry.

-É mesmo,como soube de tudo isso? –perguntou Rony curioso.

-Dei uma passada na Ala Hospitalar e Luna estava lá muito chateada por não conseguir mandar uma carta para o pai dizendo de uma nova espécie...

-Nova espécie de que?- perguntou Harry.

-Era a Luna,realmente acha que eu estava interessada?

Eles riram mas pararam ao olhar as pessoas ainda perguntou em voz alta para elas:

-Se importam em ter uma vida própria?

Os curiosos pararam de olhar mas houveram alguns comentários sobre a educação de Rony –ou a falta dela.

-Agora podemos logo ler a carta de Malfoy?-insistia Hermione.

Harry abriu de uma vez o pergaminho e os amigos viram ele perder a cor gradualmente a cada linha que lia.

Depois de um tempo ele passou o bilhete para Rony e Hermione mas estes não conseguiram enxergar nada a não ser um monte de borrões.

-Harry,eu não consigo ler- disse Rony.

-Nem eu – falou Hermione –talvez esteja enfeitiçado,se tratando do Malfoy..Specialis Revelius! –nada aconteceu – revele seus segredos – mas o pergaminho não sofreu nenhuma mudança.

-O que tem no bilhete? – quis saber Rony mas Harry se virou sério para Hermione o ignorando.

-Por que foi na Ala Hospilalar?

-Porque eu tinha battdo a testa – ela respondeu confusa.

-Como?

Hermione o encarou não entendendo.

-Hã?

-Como bateu a testa Hermione?- perguntou Harry quase agressivo.

-Ah,eu não vi a porta e..

-Entendo e onde isso aconteceu?

Ela pestanejou nervosa:havia sido ou não descoberta?

-Er..no trem.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu não vi isso acontecer,você viu,Rony?

O ruivo olhou atordoado:

-Harry, o que...?

-Você viu Hermione se machucar no trem?- perguntou sem paciência.

-Não – disse Rony com sinceridade mas a contragosto.

Hermione se virou para Harry irritada.

-Por que esse interrogatório afinal?

-Você tem algo a nos dizer,algo que não tenha contado? – perguntou Harry muito sério.

-Nã. – ela respondeu sem encara-lo nos olhos – por que?Tem alguma coisa a ver com o bilhete?

-Nã.-respondeu Harry num desdém digno de Malfoy saindo e entrando no dormitório também batendo a porta.

N/A:Finalmente digitada!Bem,deixe eu explicar:tenho mania de escrever tudo em caderno daí o meu nick de caderninho azul pois tudo começou com ele mas o chato de tudo isso é digitar porque sou péssima nisso.

Mas então...gostaram?Tenho alguns agradecimentos a fazer:

LorinhaCullenBlack: obrigada pelo coment!Já postou,viu?Não vai demorar muito pro próximo,eu que esteja gostando!

Claudia Malfoy:Brigada pelo coment embora não tenha entendido o que vc quis dizer com "mais".

Love's Poison:O que ta achando?O fim é bem diferente do início,né?Mas vc pelo menos pode saber antes o que ia acontecer!Brigada por tudo! =)

Maaai:Valeu pelo coments,a minha amiga também achou superficial a aproximação dos dois mas é muito difícil escrever dois opostos juntos..a fic vai ter 15 capítulos e acho que uma continuação..estou escrevendo o cap 10 no que continue gostando!

O nome do próximo cap é "sentimentos fraternais" e o Malfoy vai aparecer a todos que estão lendo e participem da campanha "deixe a autora feliz",isto é ,comentem!

Até a próxima!

Parte inferior do formulário


	5. Sentimentos fraternos

-O que tinha no bilhete?

Era aula de poções e Hermione não havia conseguido falar com Haary desde a noite anterior e Rony se recusava a dizer qualquer estava desesperada para saber o que tinha no bilhete mas agora questionava sua atitude de se sentar ao lado de Malfoy naquela aula.

-Sabe, essa não é uma cena que se veja todo dia.O que seus amiguinhos vão pensar?

-Eles não são meus donos e não mude de assunto!O que tinha no bilhete?

Malfoy franziu a testa e disse num tom fingido de surpresa:

-Mas você não leu?

Hermione revirou os olhos impaciente:

-Você sabe muito bem que é impossível,você pos algo para que só Harry alguma coisa de mim?Algo que aconteceu no trem?

Malfoy riu despreocupado.

-Ele deve ter ficado furioso...

-Isso não te interessa,o que tinha no bilhete? – perguntou ela o encarando.

-Francamente Granger,se fosse para que você soubesse não teria enfeitiçado o pergaminho apenas para Potter parece que a amizade de vocês ficou abalada.

Hermione deu uma risada seca.

-Do que você ta falando?Nossa amizade não está nada abalada – ela retrucou incomodada.

-Claro que não,é por isso que você está do meu lado e não do dele.E por isso que veio até a mim perguntar do bilhete.

A garota crispou os lábios ofendida enquanto o loiro falava tudo ela protestou:

-Não é por nada disso,você não sabe de nada – o garoto ,no entanto,sorriu de lado.

-Então é por que?Para comentar o que aconteceu no trem?

-Nada aconteceu no trem e se você estiver interessado em espalhar por aí,saiba que a minha palavra é muito mais forte que a sua.

Ele não se intimidou.

-Tem que parar de ficar sempre na defensiva comigo.

-Pois é,agora que você falou as coisas ficaram bem mais simples –ironizou Hermione estressada.

-Não é?As coisas ficaram mais simples pra nós esse ano – Malfoy entrou na onda e a garota se cunfunduiu.

-Como assim?O que você...

-Srta Granger,se importa de prestar atenção na aula ou será que está muito ocupada conversando com o Sr Malfoy?

A turma toda se virou ao ouvir a voz de Snape,inclusive Harry com um olhar acusador fazendo Hermione corar envergonhada.

-Não,pode continuar..

Assim que a aula acabou a garota se levantou depressa esperando falar com Harry mas ele já saíra ,incapaz de se conter , correu atrás dele.

-Harry!Harry,espera!- ela correra e estava gritando sem fôlego quando ele se virou agressivamente.

-O que foi Hermione?

-Por que não ta falando comigo?Por que saiu com pressa da aula?E por que não quer me contar do maldito bilhete?

Ele abriu a boca para responder mas logo os colegas os alcançou lançando olhares mal a olhou quando disse "conversamos mais tarde" e deu as costas.

Hermione ficou estática por um bom tempo sem saber o que fazer até que ouviu uma voz perigosa no seu ouvido.

-Sempre são tão amigáveis,você e o Potter?

Ela o encarou desconfiada começando a andar sendo acompanhada por Malfoy.

-Afinal vai me falar o que tinha no bilhete?E por que está fazendo isso?

-Eu até poderia mas daí onde estaria minha diversão?

-Você acha isso divertido?

-E você não?Ver o Potter se roendo de ciúmes?

Ela parou surpresa.

-O Harry não está com ciúmes,nós somos amigos.

-Você pode até ser mas as olhadas dele...

-Não! – ela protestou batendo no braço de Malfoy – somos totalmente fraternais mas afinal por que estou te contando isso?

O loiro a olhou franzindo a testa.

-Não sei,foi você que quis sentar do meu lado hoje – e dizendo isso foi embora também deixando Hermione para trás.

------------***---------***----------------***----------

"Draco,

Como está indo o plano?A sangue-ruim desconfia de algo?Ontem o Lorde das trevas foi lá na mansão e espero que saiba que ele está contando muito com esse plano,lembre-se sempre disso.

Mande logo a sua resposta,

Lucius Malfoy "

-------------***----***------***-----

-Harry,a gente pode conversar agora?

Estavam no salão comunal e Hermione já não agüentava evitar todo lugar que ele ia.

-Que foi Hermione?

-Por que está assim comigo?

-Sabe,o bilhete de Malfoy atingiu seu objetivo:me atingiu e não é que você esteja querendo se exemplo,hoje você se sentou do lado dele, e olha que isso nunca aconteceu mudou?

Hermione descobriu naquele momento que era incapaz de encarar Harry.O que estava acontecendo com seus sentimentos fraternos?O que estava acontecendo com ela?Será que Malfoy tinha razão?

-Er...nãão era basicamente sobre isso o bilhete,eu e o Malfoy?

-Era- ele respondeu incerto.

-E por que te atingiu?

Ele vacilou na hora de sorte,Rony apareceu como se Harry o tivesse conjurado.

-E então,prontos para uma partida de xadres?

-Na verdade,eu já vou pra cama,dor de cabeça – disse Harry.

-E eu vou ter que dar uma passada na biblioteca,esqueci meu caderno lá.

Rony olhou estranhando a reação dos amigos.

-Vocês estão bem?

Hermione deu um sorriso falso para tranqüiliza-lo.

-To ótima,vejo vocês amanhã.

Ela foi na biblioteca esperando se livrar de problemas mas parecia ter um imã colado ao seu corpo:Malfoy estava lá.

Mas ele não estava leve e animadamente sarcástico como no inicio do dia mas extremamente concentrado num pergaminho.A curiosidade venceu a vergonha de Hermione e ela se aproximou silenciosamente dele.

-Algum problema?

Era evidente que ela interrompera um momento particular de entanto,ele pareceu se recuperar surpreendentemente rápido da invasão sorrindo debochado.Rápido demais.

E por que será?

-Quase esqueci que a biblioteca é sua segunda casa.

Não tão rápido,Hermione não ia deixar de perguntar.

-O que está lendo?

Malfoy pegou o pergaminho.

-O que,isso?Pode ver – e para a surpresa da garota entregou a ela mas que não conseguiu ler por causa do feitiço.

-Eu não consigo ler.

-Bem,não se pode ter ê queria o pergaminho,eu te anda Potter? - ele perguntou despreocupado.

-Estranho.

-As pessoas tem andado estranhas esse ano – comentou Malfoy.

-Isso foi alguma indireta pra mim? – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Não mas se a varinha lhe serve – ele disse se levantando.

-Poderia dizer a mesma coisa de você, escondendo alguma coisa e vou descobrir o que.

-Pode tentar.

-Tenha certeza que vou.

E foi o que Hermione fez ou pelo menos tentou fazer pelo resto da Harry e isso era recíproco,se sentava ao lado de Rony nas aulas que quase sempre estava muito avoado para notar no que ela estava também criou o hábito de espiar Malfoy mas o garoto se tornou extremamente atento,parecia ter um radar ou algo parecido.

No último tempo de sexta,o de aritmancia com a corvinal ela se virou distraída para a janela e viu algo que captou de imediato sua atenção:Malfoy descia pelos terrenos de Hogwarts tomando o cuidado de verificar se estava sendo seguido.

-Hum...professor?Não estou me sentindo muito bem ,posso ir a Ala Hospitalar?

Fora da aula e de sua rotina bem comportada Hermione estava eufórica,nunca tinha matado aula antes mas sabia que Malfoy escondia algum segredo e estava disposta a descobrir.

N/A:Quem vou Harry Potter?Pessoalmente fiquei revoltada com as cenas cortadas tipo a batalha no dizer,até parece que Hogwarts tava vazia naquela hora...mas o resto foi engraçado..ok,parando de falar disso.

Demorei séculos pra postar devido as provas mas agora to de volta então por favor comentem!Até hoje ninguém morreu disso..

Agradeço aos coments:

*Márcia B.S:é verdade,é horrível digitar tudo de á gostando da fic?Descobriu o que tinha no bilhete,né?

*Love's poison:fui mais devagar dessa vez pra digitar,devagar demais né?Brigada pelo carinho!E você acertou sobre o bilhete..

*Elo:valeu pelo coment!Mais capítulos ainda essa semana...

*Bruna:brigada pelo coment!A fic tem 15 capítulos e penso em continuar.

Ok,até a próxima!*_*


	6. Estranho

.

ctrl+clik =seguir o link

Estranho

-Isso é estranho.

Malfoy se virou incrédulo para trás não acreditando no que seus ouvidos escutavam ou seus olhos Hermione realmente estava lá o encarando com uma ingênua curiosidade:

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – o loiro perguntou acusador.

-Nossa quanta simpatia – ela ironizou debochada – na verdade,podia te fazer a mesma pergunta.

-Eu tenho um motivo importante e você?Não devia estar em aula?

A garota encarou a grama pouca à vontade.

-Hum...Eu matei.

Malfoy esperou que ela desmentisse mas Hermione se calara e ele começou a rir descontrolado.

-Que foi? – perguntou ela confusa.

-E depois você vem me falar de estranho?

-Mas eu aposto que você também matou aula.

-É, mas eu não sou você.

Hermione ficou confusa.

-Como assim?

-Não sou a faço-tudo-certo-Granger ou tiro as melhores notas da escola.

Ela corou contra a vontade.

-Mas então,o que está fazendo?

-Ah,eu não vou quiser me seguir...bom,vai até ser melhor pra mim,ter uma companhia – ele se virou e começou a andar.

- Isso é tão estranho...

Hermione falava enquanto seguia Malfoy.

- Por quê? – Ele havia se virado com um sorriso que causou um efeito inesperado nela deixando-a momentaneamente sem fala – E então por que, Granger? - Ele perguntou de novo quase duvidando da sanidade mental da garota.

- Porque... Porque... Ué, porque você é o Malfoy.

O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha voltando a andar ainda encarando-a.

- Bem observado, sou Malfoy e você Granger, e daí ?

- Como assim "e daí?" - Ele riu e ela desviou o olhar com receio de uma segunda perda de fala.

- E daí Granger que eu sou eu e não o meu sobrenome.

Foi a vez ela rir.

- Sabe, não foi assim que você se comportou nos últimos 5 anos, daqui a pouco vou pensar que alguém anda usando poção polissuco se passando por você.

Ele sabia que essa hora ia chegar, que ela ia desconfiar dele mas era seu trabalho, sua missão ser o mais convincente possível.

- Talvez isso tenha acontecido porque você nunca me conheceu. De verdade – ele falou encarando-a com firmeza, mas algo naqueles olhos castanhos o incomodava e ele desviou.

- como seria te conhecer? – Ela perguntou se aproximando fazendo com que o loiro se virasse e continuasse a andar.

- Malfoy! – ela o repreendeu o seguindo mas ele andava mais rápido como se estivesse fugindo – Malfoy!

- O que é, Granger? Por que está me chamando se já está tão clara sua intenção?

A garota franziu a testa, mas foi pega pelo medo: e se ele tivesse notado o estado que ela ficou quando ele sorriu ?

- Como assim minhas intenções? – sua voz continha raiva e seus olhos se estreitaram desconfiados.

- está muito claro pra mim que você não quer me conhecer – ele sentiu uma leve pontada de dor ao dizer aquilo, mas preferiu ignorar

- eu não disse isso, eu quero te conhecer – ela afirmou, mas logo desviou o olhar sem graça.

- mas não deveria – ele disse baixo sem pensar e ela se ofendeu.

- Por que não?

Aquilo já era demais,ele não cogitou a possibilidade do plano ser tão mais complicado que ele mesmo pra ele estar perto dela,descobrindo informações e não ela estar tão perto demais. Intíma demais pra ele se concentrar no plano.E agora sentia até mesmo uma certa...seria culpa?Por estar usando-a daquela algum motivo ele não queria machuca-la mas não poderia ver a destruição da sua família ,não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria com a mãe caso ele momento tudo era confuso e turvo em sua cabeça,ele já não consegui separar os pensamentos lógicos e nada parecia fazer sentido.

Hermione,alheia a tudo que se passava na mente do garoto esperava impaciente a resposta.

-Porque não somos certos,não ão por que não volta para o Potter e o Weasley ?

O tapa foi inesperado e furioso e Malfoy se pegou olhando surpreso pra ela enquanto colocava a mão no lado do rosto como que para confirmar o que recuperou a tempo de dizer:

-Parece que voltamos ao terceiro ano,não?

-Não porque diferente do terceiro ano eu não fazia ideia do idiota que você realmente é.Não pense que poderá me fazer de boba de novo.

E virou as costas andando em direção ao castelo.

-Ei Granger! –ela parou de andar mas não se virou –você tem uma boa de esquerda.

Ela continuou a andar sem olhar pra trás.

-/-

Com o rosto ainda quente de raiva Hermione entrou no sala comunal se sentindo mais estranha que ,ela devia saber que isso aconteceria.Não se pode confiar num confiou e agora pagava o preç que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa,viu Harry vindo em sua direção.

-Tenho que falar contigo.

-Harry ,olha,eu tive um dia péssimo então por favor será que não dava pra deixar essa conversa pra..

-Não!Você tem me evitado por toda a semana e eu não sei porque.

-Porque você ficou com ódio de mim por causa do maldito bilhete do Malfoy e eu não sei o porque também.

Harry olhou pra ela e falou:

-A verdade é que o bilhete só me atingiu porque eu fiquei com ciúmes.

-Ciúmes? - perguntou ela sem entender.

-É,de você com o um momento achei que vocês estavam..bem,não importa.O que me irritou mais foi que eu não deveria ficar com ciúmes,eu sempre achei que eu gostava da Gina mesmo ela sendo tão..

-Gina -completou Hermione o riso cessou rapidamente quando ela percebeu a proximidade perigosa dos dois,ela não devia...

Mas também por que não?Afinal,ainda estava furiosa com Malfoy e com uma vontade doente de faze-lo ver que ele não a não sentiu nada nem raiva.É claro que essa ideia foi estragada pelo tapa que ela dera antes nele.E ainda assim,ela sabia que era errado usar Harry dessa maneira e brincar com os sentimentos fazia dela tão egoísta e calculista quanto nisso a deixava furiosa mas pensar em como ele brincou com ela deixou seu ego mais ferido e sem mais pensar ela o beijou.

Quem sabe assim as coisas parariam de ser tão estranhas..

N/A:Eu sei,quem le pensa que eu bebi pra acabar esse capí,talvez eu tenha mesmo porque ficou beem estranho..

Ahh eu vi eu vi!


	7. capítulo 6 completo!

(completo)

N/A:VOLTEI GALERA!Aqui o capítulo integral!

-Isso é estranho.

Malfoy se virou incrédulo para trás não acreditando no que via: Hermione realmente estava lá o encarando com uma ingênua curiosidade:

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – o loiro perguntou acusador.

-Nossa,quanta simpatia – ela ironizou debochada – na verdade,podia te fazer a mesma pergunta.

-Eu tenho um motivo importante e você?Não devia estar em aula?

A garota encarou a grama pouca à vontade.

-Hum...Eu matei.

Malfoy esperou que ela desmentisse mas Hermione se calara e ele começou a rir descontrolado.

-Que foi? – perguntou ela confusa.

-E depois você vem me falar de estranho?

-Mas eu aposto que você também matou aula.

-É, mas eu não sou você.

Hermione ficou confusa.

-Como assim?

-Não sou a faço-tudo-certo-Granger ou tiro as melhores notas da escola.

Ela corou contra a vontade.

-Mas então,o que está fazendo?

-Ah,eu não vou quiser me seguir...bom,vai até ser melhor pra mim,ter uma companhia – ele se virou e começou a andar.

- Isso é tão estranho...

Hermione falava enquanto seguia Malfoy.

- Por quê? – Ele havia se virado com um sorriso que causou um efeito inesperado nela deixando-a momentaneamente sem fala – E então por que, Granger? - Ele perguntou de novo quase duvidando da sanidade mental da garota.

- Porque... Porque... Ué, porque você é o Malfoy.

O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha voltando a andar ainda encarando-a.

- Bem observado, sou Malfoy e você Granger, e daí ?

- Como assim "e daí?" - Ele riu e ela desviou o olhar com receio de uma segunda perda de fala.

- E daí Granger que eu sou eu e não o meu sobrenome.

Foi a vez ela rir.

- Sabe, não foi assim que você se comportou nos últimos 5 anos, daqui a pouco vou pensar que alguém anda usando poção polissuco se passando por você.

Ele sabia que essa hora ia chegar, que ela ia desconfiar dele mas era seu trabalho, sua missão ser o mais convincente possível.

- Talvez isso tenha acontecido porque você nunca me conheceu. De verdade – ele falou encarando-a com firmeza, mas algo naqueles olhos castanhos o incomodava e ele tivesse sido a inocência que viu neles ou a ideia de que ela nem tinha ideia de todo o plano e afinal,mesmo que tivesse praticado por meses tudo a sensação não era boa.

- E como seria te conhecer? – ela perguntou se aproximando fazendo com que o loiro se virasse e continuasse a andar.

- Malfoy! – ela o repreendeu o seguindo mas ele andava mais rápido como se estivesse fugindo – Malfoy!

- O que é, Granger? Por que está me chamando se já está tão clara sua intenção?

A garota franziu a testa, mas foi pega pelo medo: e se ele tivesse notado o estado que ela ficou quando ele sorriu ?

- Como assim minhas intenções? – sua voz continha raiva e seus olhos se estreitaram desconfiados.

- Está muito claro pra mim que você não quer me conhecer – ele sentiu uma leve pontada de dor ao dizer aquilo, mas preferiu ignorar

- Eu não disse isso, eu quero te conhecer – ela afirmou, mas logo desviou o olhar sem graça.

- Mas não deveria – ele disse baixo sem pensar e ela se ofendeu verdade Malfoy estava ainda mais confuso que ela,só não queria continuar tão próximo dizendo todas aquelas mentiras porque no final ele sabia como futuro não tão distante ele teria que fazer a queima de arquivo e a encarando naquele mmento viu que não estaria preparado quando acontecesse.

- Por que não? - ela tocou em seu ombro e ele se retraiu.

Aquilo já era demais,ele não cogitou a possibilidade do plano ser tão mais complicado que ele mesmo pra ele estar perto dela,descobrindo informações e não ela estar tão perto demais. Intíma demais pra ele se concentrar no plano.E agora sentia até mesmo uma certa...seria culpa?Por estar usando-a daquela algum motivo ele não queria machuca-la mas não poderia ver a destruição da sua família ,não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria com a mãe caso ele momento tudo era confuso e turvo em sua cabeça,ele já não consegui separar os pensamentos lógicos e nada parecia fazer sentido.

Hermione,alheia a tudo que se passava na mente do garoto esperava impaciente a resposta.

-Porque não somos certos,não juntos. Por que não volta para o Potter e o Weasley ?

O tapa foi inesperado e furioso e Malfoy se pegou olhando surpreso pra ela enquanto colocava a mão no lado do rosto como que para confirmar o que recuperou a tempo de dizer:

-Bate em qualquer um que te diga isso ou estamos voltando ao terceiro ano? -ele provocou querendo causar mais raiva nela.

-Não,não faço isso com todo mundo mas trato de maneira diferenciada um é o que você sempre será.

Com essas palavras Hermione se voltou em direção ao castelo sem olhar para trás.

-/-

"Lucius,

em relação ao plano,está se tornando mais difícil do que o planejado.Não há outra maneira de cumprir a maldita missão,outro meio de conseguir as informações?

Draco Malfoy "

-/-

Com o rosto ainda quente de raiva e vergonha Hermione entrou no sala comunal se sentindo mais estranha que ,ela devia saber que isso aconteceria.Não se pode confiar num confiou e agora pagava o preço que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa,viu Harry vindo em sua direção.

-Hermione,tem como eu falar com você agora?

-Harry ,olha,eu tive um dia péssimo então por favor será que não dava pra deixar essa conversa pra..

-Não!Você tem me evitado por toda a semana e eu não sei porque.

-Bom,também não é como se você tivesse me procurado..

Harry olhou pra ela e falou:

-A verdade é que o bilhete só me atingiu porque eu fiquei com ciúmes.

-Ciúmes? - perguntou ela sem entender.

-É,de você com o um momento achei que vocês estavam..bem,não importa.O que me irritou mais foi que eu não deveria ficar com ciúmes,eu sempre achei que eu gostava da Gina mesmo ela sendo tão..

-Gina -completou Hermione o riso cessou rapidamente quando ela percebeu a proximidade perigosa dos dois.

E foi quando só o que conseguia ouvir are a voz de Malfoy martelando em sua cabeça.O que deixaria o loiro com mais raiva se não fosse ve-la com Harry,seu rival desde sempre?Ainda assim,ela não queria usar o melhor amigo desse jeito.

Tais pensamentos desapareceram conforme ela ia lembrando daquela tarde.

"Você tem que parar de ficar sempre na defensiva comigo"

"As coisas tem ficados mais simples pra nós esse ano''

"...eu sou eu,não o meu sobrenome..."

"...porque você nunca tenha me verdade."

"Não juntos"

Mas também por que não?Afinal,ainda estava furiosa com Malfoy e com uma vontade doente de faze-lo ver que ele não a não sentiu nada nem raiva.É claro que essa ideia foi estragada pelo tapa que ela dera antes nele.E ainda assim,ela sabia que era errado usar Harry dessa maneira e brincar com os sentimentos fazia dela tão egoísta e calculista quanto nisso a deixava furiosa mas pensar em como ele brincou com ela deixou seu ego mais ferido e sem mais pensar ela o beijou.

A voz de Malfoy continuava a ecoar na cabeça de Hermione e tomada de uma raiva repentina,se entregou ao beijo do melhor amigo pensando na reação de Mlafoy ao saber daquilo.

N/A:Bom,aí está o capítulo inteiro ,mil desculpas pelo final retardado de antes,o que eu tinha bebido?

Mas então,o próximo capítulo vai ter o nome "Consequências" e está quase ém que tinha pedido pra eu fazer a Hermione tendo um pesadelo vai ter o pedido realizado..

E estu aberta a sugestões e outras coisas, agradecer a claro,os coments e pedir pra quem leu e tal,poxa dá uma comentadinha rapidinha,só dizendo se gostu ou nã os coments são os meus maiores incintivos,acho que de qualquer pessoa né.

OII GENTE!Olha eu realmente agradeço a todos os coments msas estou sem tempo para responde-los então eu prometo que no próximo att eu vou responder a todos daquela forma que eu adoro,ok?

Vou escrever o próximo cap o mais breve possível,comentem!

beij000s


End file.
